Just Listen
by Meowrzz
Summary: Kirk gets sick and Bones must put him into an induced coma, but Kirk must be revived in order to negotiate with the aliens on the planet below- the ships survival depends on it. mckirk ship.


_Just Listen_

A soft darkness rested over the _Enterprise_ as the ship drifted slowly around the planet beneath, it was peaceful in Kirk's bunk with the computer beeping softly. Kirk coughed and rolled over; he was shivering and felt terrible. He guessed he had probably picked up some infection from the planet Alpha 9 which they had visited yesterday to discuss with the leaders about the possibility of recharging their dilithium crystals. He decided to go to the med bay, it was probably a quick cure, plus Bones was there. Stumbling out of bed he felt his head buzzing, he grabbed the desk in order to keep from falling over. He slipped on his uniform backwards and stumbled into the hallway. After what felt like forever Kirk caught sight of the med bay door.

Bones was on night duty; there were no patients to attend to so he lounged lazily in a chair poking at his various PADDs. Suddenly he heard a thud in the hallway, like a body crashing and he jumped up and padded into the hallway. He stumbled over something and looking down he realized Kirk was splayed on the floor. "Good god Jim, what's the matter?!" Bones exclaimed. He stooped down and supported Kirk into an upright position; Kirk was in a cold sweat and looked positively awful. "I, I don't feel to great Bones" Kirk rasped. "It's probably just a cold though," Kirk added. "Cold my ass Jim! What's the matter with you? There really must be something serious to make you come to sickbay." Bones replied. Bones practically dragged Kirk into the room like he was a sack of potatoes, hoisting him up onto a biobed where Kirk collapsed.

Bones whipped out his tricorder and began scanning him, "Bones, I think I'm going to faint" Kirk sputtered. " No Jim, stay awake until I figure out what's wrong, it's ok just keep still." But even so he felt Kirk losing consciousness, "Chapel! Quick get up something is wrong with the Captain, hurry!" Bones roared. He roused pretty much every one in sickbay who came running into the room half dressed. "Jim do you feel any pressure in your lungs? Or any difficulty breathing?" "I, I don't think so Bones" Kirk stammered. "It's not lung worm then, damn this tricorder is not registering!" Bones yelled. "Sir, here is a list of diseases and afflictions known on Alpha 9" Chapel said as she placed a PADD in Bones' hands. Bones quickly scanned the page when it hit him, he must have had an allergic reaction to the pollen of the Hanelgan tree, a native species to Alpha 9. Bones whipped out several hyposprays and began treating Kirk "I'm going to have to put him into an induced coma for these drugs to work." Bones roared. "What, but I have duties." Mumbled Kirk. Ignoring Kirk's whimpering he plunged him into an induced coma and Kirk slumped limp onto the biobed in front of him.

Bones carefully tucked Kirk in while monitoring his vital signs, he was relieved that Kirk had managed to make it to sickbay in time. It was almost morning at this point and as every one was already up they went to their posts. Bones' shift was now over but he was reluctant to leave Kirk's side, he settled down besides Kirk's bedside and mumbled something to Chapel about how he wanted to make sure Kirk was stable. Bones gazed down and Kirk's unconscious form, relieved that Kirk was momentarily safe.

It was early afternoon and news of the Captain's collapse had spread over the ship quickly, Spock was currently acting captain. Bones still sat glued to Kirk's bedside staring fixatedly at him. Spock strolled into med bay clearing his throat he said, "As you may know, Doctor, the species on Alpha 9 request the presence of the Captain before the recharging of the dilithium crystals. He must speak before the high council and make a case of why they should trust us. Only he can do this, for some arbitrary reason they will not allow any one but the captain of the vessel to speak. Therefore I cannot speak for him, our crystals are so low on power that we can only sustain this orbit for 12.75 more hours. After that we would be pulled into the gravitational pull of the planet and-" "NO, are you out of your Vulcan mind? Jim had a serious reaction he is under an induced coma and I will not risk reviving him yet!" Bones vehemently interjected. "I'm sorry Doctor but the fate of our ship lies in his hands alone." Spock replied calmly.

Bones glared at him angrily muttering under his breath "pointy-eared bastard." "Well if we are going to revive him I must warn you he won't make a lick of sense, he has been heavily sedated. He is going to need to be supported so he doesn't pass out, and how the hell do you expect him to make a speech?!" Bones replied. "You, Chekov, Scotty, and I will beam down with him. You and Chekov will support him, I will instruct him on what to say." Spock explained. Bones reluctantly prepared to revive Kirk from the coma, not without a fair amount of grumbling first though. An hour later Kirk was up, he made no sense as Bones predicted as he mumbled about cantaloupes and onions.

Sighing Bones escorted him to transport pad where he and Chekov supported either side of the weak captain. "Keep him still Chekov, we need to keep his heart rate down." Bones ordered. They beamed into the large castle like structure where the high council was seated, Kirk yelped in pain, it hurt Bones to put him through this, he whispered to Kirk "you're alright Jim, I'm right here with you." "I beg audience with the high council of the planet Alpha 9." Spock spoke. "Where is your Captain?" The leader inquired. Spock whispered into Kirks ear, and Kirk spoke saying "Mmm, happy to meet ya sir!" Kirk giggled and loudly whispered, "Look at that dude's antenna." The leader looked taken aback by this remark, Scotty was stuffing his fists in his mouth in order to keep himself from giggling too. "Zir, shhh you muzt be nice." Chekov murmured to Kirk as he to stifled a laugh. "What is the meaning of this?" The leader bellowed. "Sir, our Captain is not well please forgive him as he is recovering from-" "Humans are so inconsiderate, you may charge your dilithium crystals this once so you do not crash into our planet, but I'm warning you we won't be as happy to work with the federation in the future!" The leader fumed and stormed out of the room. "Thank you Sir," Spock hastily yelled after him.

Scotty hurried to recharge the crystals as the council filed out of the room, all of them muttering something about "impudent humans." "He he, his voice is funny too," giggled Kirk. "I told you he wouldn't be able to hold up a diplomatic conversation," Bones smirked. Two hours later they were on their way back to the ship (meanwhile Kirk was singing songs about who knows what) Bones was secretly amused. After putting Kirk back to bed Bones relaxed as the ship came back to life and sped off into the stars. After several hours Kirk calmed down and began to sound coherent again, Bones told him about what he had said to the council because evidently Kirk didn't remember a thing. "I said what?!" Kirk roared. "Settle down they only think you're a little loony now that's all," Bones smiled. Kirk laughed and pecked Bones on the cheek murmuring, "Thanks fore everything Bones." Bones grinned back at his friend wondering what Kirk had in store for him next.


End file.
